Sloth
Sloth is the biggest tank in the game, in a tier of his own for durability. Unlike other characters who rely on transformation for their durability, Sloth needs no such transformation and is durable all the time. With his multiple escapes, healing, and raw tankiness, his role as the biggest tank in the game is uncontested. He's no slouch for damage either, and has no reason to not be the final surviving Homunculus. Abilities F - Break Time: If Sloth does not use any abilities for 42 seconds, he will gain 1 strength. This can stack infinitely. Type -breaktime to see how much longer until you gain stats. Using items counts as using abilities. Sloth also passively deals 35% of his damage in a 150 area of effect, and has 50% damage reduction from abililties like all other Homunculi. * Slack Off will not interrupt Break Time. D - Slack Off: Sloth relaxes and takes a nap over the course of 7 seconds. During this time, he heals 40% of his health, and takes 30% less damage from his enemies. 120 second cooldown. * Cray Upgrade reduces cooldown of this ability by 6 seconds per level. Q - Effort: Sloth actually puts in effort, massively buffing his movement speed by 200% and his attack speed by 200/225/250/275/300% for 7/8.25/9.5/10.75/12 seconds. When Sloth is NOT using effort, he passively gains 20% resistance to physical damage. 50 second cooldown. * This ability boosts Sloth's movement speed and attack speed so much he will always meet the cap for both of them. His low base attack cooldown, however, means his attack rate will still be slow. Bonus attack speed from agility will not help Sloth's attack speed performance while using Q, because it is already capped. His movement speed is also high enough, that enemy slows will often not be enough to stop Sloth. W - Charge: Sloth charges to the target point at an incredible speed, dealing 430/485/540/595/650 damage and a 1/1/1/1.25/1.5 second stun to anybody in his way. 1200 cast range, 50 second cooldown. * This ability's cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds per Cray Upgrade. * Sloth charges over the course of half a second. Like all abilities that dash in such a small period of time, Sloth can potentially phase through units while dashing, such as Edward's walls. For best results, aim the dash further away from the hero's current position to make sure you go through. E - Tunnel: Sloth sets up a tunnel on the first cast, then burrows back to that tunnel from his current location on the second cast. It takes Sloth 1.25/1.11/1/0.91/0.83 seconds of channeling for every 1000 units he is away from the first tunnel to dig back to it. When Sloth comes out at his new position, he deals 400/450/500/550/600 damage and stuns all enemies near him for 1/1/1/1.25/1.5 seconds. 30 second cooldown. * Sloth must dig to his tunnel before he can place a new one. If you are not saving it for later, be sure to get rid of it so tunnel is available again. * Sloth cannot level this ability while a tunnel is placed. R - Iron Whirlwind: Sloth swings his chains around him in an iron whirlwind, dealing 180/230/280 damage per second for 9 seconds in a radius of 1100 around himself. 120 second cooldown. * This ability's cooldown is reduced by 8 seconds per Cray Upgrade. * This ability slows the attack rate of enemy units by 20% per Cray Upgrade, and slows their movement speed by 10% per Cray Upgrade. Playing as Sloth Playing Against Sloth Voice Clips Category:Playable Characters Category:Homunculi Team Category:Homunculi Category:Strength Characters Category:Tanks